Legacy of lies
by I-am-me2019
Summary: Kim has to stay with an up tight grandmother she wants nothing to do with. Shes determined to get through the visit without any drama. But when she falls into a twisted live triangle with potentially fatal consequences. Kim may be caught up in her family's legacy in more ways than she realizes. Kick at the end based off the book by Elizabeth chandler: dark secrets READ PLEASE?:):)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys i know i haven't updated long laSting love or live hate and war in a while, they are now on hiatus because if writers block. so i started this story and will actually finishing this one. i also posted this to get more reviews As well. Hope you enjoy:)**

Chapter 1  
Last night i visited the house again. It looked as it did ten years ago, when i dreamed about it often. I've never seen the house in real life, at least not that i remember. It is tall, three stories of paned windows, all brick with a shingled roof. The part i remember most clearly is the covered porch. No wider than the front steps, it has facing benches that i like to sit on. I guess i was never shy, not even at six; in the dream i always opened the door walked inside, and played with the toys.  
Last night the door was locked. That's how i awoke, trying with all my strength to open it, desperate to get inside. Something was wrong, but now i can't say what. Was there something dangerous outside the house from which i was fleeing? Was there a person in the house that needed my help? It was as if the first part of my dream was missing. But one thing i knew for sure: some one on the other side of the door was trying hard to keep me out.

" I'm not going" i had told my father back in june.  
" she's a mean old lady. She disowned mom and won't speak to you. She has never had anything to do with Milton, Eddie, or me. Why should I have anything to do with her?"  
"For your mother's sake," he'd said.  
Several months later I was on a flight from California to Maryland, still resisting my grandmother's royal command to visit. I took out her invitation, the first message I'd received from her in my life, and reread it —two sentences, sounding as stiff as a textbook exercise.

Dear Kimberly,  
This summer I will see you at the Scarborough House. I have enclosed a check to cover airfare.

Regards,  
Helen Scarborough Barnes

Well, I hadn't expected "love and kisses dear, grandma" from a woman who cut off her only daughter when she had decided to marry someone of a different race. My mother, coming from a deep-rotted Eastern Shore family, has more English blood in her than Prince Charles. My father , also coming from an old Maryland family, is African-American . After trying to have kids of their own, they adopted me, then my two brothers. It would be naive to expect warmth from a person who refuses to consider adopted kids her grandchildren.  
Now that I thought about it, the meaning of my dream the night before was pretty obvious, even the feeling that some-thing was wrong. The door to my mother's family had always been closed to me; when a door kept locked for sixteen years suddenly, without explanation, opens, you can't help but wonder what you're walking into.

"Kim. You made it!" The woman said, crumpling up the sig with my name on it, them giving me a bug hug.  
"I'm Ginny Lloyd, your mother's old best friend." She laughed. " I guess you figured that out." She the. Added " do you mind if I call you Kim instead of Kimberly, it sounds better."  
"Yeah, i don't mind" i said  
When Ginny heard i was coming, she insisted on meeting me at the airport close to Baltimore. That october day we loaded my luggage into he back of her ancient green station wagon, pushing aside bags of old sweaters, skirts, shoes, and purses—items she had picked up to sell in her vintage clothes shop.  
"I hope you don't mind the smell of mothballs," Ginny said  
"No problem," I replied.  
" How about the smell of a car burning oil?"  
" That's okay, too."  
" We can open the windows," she told me " Of course, the muffler's near gone."  
I laughed. Blond and freckled, she had the same southernish accent as my mother. I felt comfortable with her right away.  
When I was buckled in, Ginny handed me a map so i could follow our progress toward Wisteria, which is on the Eastern Shore of the Chesapeake Bay.  
"It's about a two- hour drive," she said. " I told Mrs. Barnes I'd have you at Scarborough House well after dark."  
"I'm getting curious," I told her. "When Mom left Maryland, she didn't bring any pictures with her. I've seen a few photos that my uncle Paul sent, showing him and Mom playing when they were little, but you can't see the house in them. What's it like?"  
" what has your mother told you about it?" Ginny asked.  
" not much. There's a main house with a back wing. It's old."  
"That's about it,"Ginny said.  
It was a short answer from a person who had spent a lot of time there as a child and teenager — nearly as short as my mother's answers about the place.  
"Oh, and it's haunted," I added.  
"People say that," Ginny replied.  
I look at her, surprised. I had been joking.  
"Of course, every old house on the Shore has its Ghost stories," she added quickly." Just keep the lights on if it feels spooky."  
This trip might turn out to be more interesting than I thought.  
Ginny turned on the radio, punching in a country station. I opened a map she had given me and studied it. The sycamore river cut into the Eastern Shore at an angle. If you were traveling up the chesapeake Bay, you'd enter the wide river mouth of the sycamore and head in a northeasterly direction. On the right, close to the mouth, you'd see a large creek named Wist. The next creek up is Oyster. The town if Wisteria sits between them, nearly surrounded by water, the Sycamore River on one side and the creeks on the other two. As for my grandmother's property, it was the large point of the other side by the Sycamore.  
We crossed two sets of railroad tracks. I watched the scenery change from outlet stores to fields of corn and soy and low horizon trees. The sky was half the world on the Eastern Shore. Ginny asked a lot of questions an seemed more interested in talking about life in SeaFord, California than in Wisteria.  
"What's my Grandmother like?" I finally ask.  
For a full minute the only response was the roar of the car engine.  
"She's, uh, different,"

okay guys heres chapter one wait till tomorrow and chapter two will be up R&R please like 10 on this chapter?


	2. Chapter 2

**As i promised heres chapter two**

* * *

Chapter 2

Recently on legacy of lies.

"What's my Grandmother like?" I finally ask.

For a full minute the only response was the roar of the car engine.

"She's, uh, different," Ginny said.

"We're coming up on Oyster Creek. Wisteria's just on the other side."

"DIFFERENT HOW!" I persisted.

Ginny hesitated then said" she has her own way if seeing things. She can be fierce at times."

"Do people like her?"

"Have you spent much time in a small town?"

"No...why do you ask?"

"Well, you see small town folks are like a big family living in one house. They can be really friendly and helpful, but they can also be nasty people saying nasty things about you behind your back and squabble a log."

She hasn't answered my question about how others saw my grandmother, but i could figure it out. She wasn't the town favorite. At all.

We rumbled over the metal grating of a draw bridge. I hung my head out the window resting my head on my arms staring at the beautiful scenery. The river was SO bea-u-ti-ful! In SeaFord, California creeks were just trickles, but this is just WOW!

"We're on Scarborough street now," she said. "The streets off to our right lead to the commercial docks, where the oyster and crab boats are. The street to left borders the college. In a few blocks we'll be crossing over High street, which is Main street for us. Want to drive down it?"

"Sure."

We passed a school, went a block farther, then took a right onto High. The street had a mix of houses, churches, and small shops, all of the buildings were made of either brick or wood, or both. Some houses that edged right up to the side walk; a few had tiny plots of grass in front of them. Pots of bright chrysanthemums perched on windowsills and steps. The sidewalks in both side of High street were brick and ripply, especially around the roots of the sycamore trees that lined the street. But even were there weren't roots, the brick looked softened, as if the footprints of two and a half centuries had been worn into it.

"It's pretty," i said. "There are a lot of Wisteria vines around here?"

"People grow it," ginny said, "but actually, the parcel that became the town was won in a card game called whist. That was the original name for the town. Some upright folks in the 1800's, own didn't approve gambling, added to it. I guess we're lucky they weren't playing Crazy Eights."

I laughed.

"There's my shop, Yesterdaze." Ginny slowed down and pointed to a storefront with a large, paned window that bowed out over the sidewalk.

"Next door is Tea Leaves. Jamie, the owner, makes pastries that are to die for."

"The town harbor is ahead of us," she went on. "Only pleasure boats dock there now. I'm going swing around to Bay-view Avenue and show you were i live. You know you're welcome to stay with me if things get complicated."

"Complicated how?" I asked.

She shrugged. "I find it isolated out there on the other side of Wist. And Scarborough House seems awfully big without a family to fill it up."

"Is that why my grandmother invited me? Because no one else would?"

"Kim darling, i doubt thats the reason your grandmother hates company- WOAH!" Ginny exclaimed, hitting her brakes hard, sending shoe boxes tumbling over the seat from the back of the old green station wagon.

A guy in an open-topped jeep, impatient to get around a car making a turn, had suddenly cut in front of us. The backseat passengers of the res jeep, two girls and a guy, held on to one another and hooted. The girl in the front seat turned briefly to look at us, laughing and tossing her ling hair. The drive didn't acknowledge his near miss.

"Jerk!" I yelled at him he smirked driving away.

Ginny looked at me amused. "That was your cousin Jack brewer, well half cousin."

"My cousin! I thought he was in baltimore!" I shrieked

"Your uncle moved there, jack's mom is somewhere north, i believe"

"She's in Alaska with her new boyfriend." I stated simply

"Jack came here after their divorce, he soon transferred schools and now he is a soon to be graduate" she said

"He also lives with your grandmother." She added"she bought him that jeep last summer, rumor has it he's getting his own boat." Wow was all i could think i mean i haven't gotten a single thing from grandmother and he has a car no fair at all! Ugh. I zone out till we reach my grandmother's road.

The road started out paved but soon turned to gravel. At the end if the road was a slopping gray roof and four brick chimneys.

"Your seeing the back wing" she said" the drive way loops up front, you are welcome to stay with me so remember that ok?" She asks

"Ok ginny thank you!" I looked at the front of the house, i couldn't believe it... IT WAS THE HOUSE IN MY DREAM!

"Kim, i'll help you with your luggage." She grabs my duffel bag walking up the steps. I took my luggage from Ginny waving bye she left i see a trail of dust following her. I knock on the door. It swings open this time.

* * *

remember to read and review guys thanx so much to the people who review and followed on the first chapter


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow two chapters in a day i'm on a role can u guys read and review this. **

**•**

**•**

**• shy can u do the disclaimer**

**shy: uh... No**

**Me: fine i'll ask jack, jack can u do the disclaimer?**

**jack: yea, inspiring stories does not own kickin'it, legacy of lies, the plot line or anything else! Read on**

Chapter 3

Recently in legacy of lies

I knock on the door. It swings open this time.

Now~

"Well, what is it?" Asked a short, heavyset woman whose hair was black and so was her skin. ( A/N not to be mean to colored people i am not racist! I swear!)

I'm here to see ." My voice sounded confident even though i'm not.

"Go right in..." She said with a bored tone.

Without stepping inside, I peered down the long, unlit center hallway. The housekeeper who's name i still don't know. Turned around and said "she's in the library and names' marge"

(A/N bet you didn't expect that did ya huh? Huh? Did ya did ya?)

i carried my luggage inside setting it down i looked at the long center hall. Thinking i've never been in a hall that is big enough to fit sofas, side chairs, AND side tables. I see an open door knocking i see an old woman

"Kimberly"

Her voice was low and firm, used to be obeyed. I took a deep breath

"You may sit down" she said.

"I'd like to stand, if you don't mind. I've been sitting all day."

There was a slight pause, then she nodded and seated her self. "Just DON'T pace." She said firmly

I felt an incredible urge to pace but kept it in check.

"How is your mother doing?" She asked.

"Good, er i mean, uh, well," i corrected grammar

"Did you know she finished her master's degree? Last month she started a new job. She's terrific with kids." I knew i was chattering

"And your brothers?"

"They're great. Pete who's twelve, is into music. Dave's ten and LIVES, for sports." I said

"And your trip here?"

"My father's doing great, too," i said, though she hasn't asked about him, and i wasn't about to let him get cut out of the family.

"Please only answer the questions' i ask and your trip here?"

"Fine." I stated simply, she waited a moment, perhaps to see if i'd fill in the details. I DIDN'T.

"I had expected you to come here in the summer, Kimberly."

"As mom explained to you, i go to an all year- round school and had already committed myself to working at a camp for my three week summer break. October was the next free time."

"What is your parentage?"

The sudden question took me back. I stared a her for a long moment. " my mother is Carolyn Barnes, my father, Kent Crawford," i said, as if that were news.

"You know what i meant girl."

I pressed my lips together

"Your coloring is...unusual," she observed.

I decided not to reply. I have straight Blonde hair, which is long, brown eyes, But skin that refuses to tan and i live in the sunny west side of California. I stand out like a white mushroom, but i didn't think that was the point of her comment.

Correctly deducing that she wasn't going to get any information about my birth parents, Helen Barnes rise from her chair. "I will show you your room."

I followed her into the hall, fuming. I don't know i had hoped for from her. An effort to get to know me, a conversation that DID LAST longer than three whole minutes and revealed some interest in me, other than genetic? Some shyness or awkwardness that told me that she, too, had intense feelings about this first meeting? There was no such sign. Her eyes could have iced over the entire Atlantic ocean.

"You will see the downstairs first," she said.

I nodded apparently 'would you like to?' Wasn't apart of her vocabulary.

She showed me three other rooms that opened off the main hall. Like the library, each had a high ceiling and corner fireplace, but the walls were each a bolder color. Peacock blue in the front parlor. Bright mustard in the music room. The dining room, which was at the back of the main house Nd across from the library, was painted blood red. All of the rooms had paintings with heavy gilt frames. The theme in the gory colored Dining room was animals and hunting. I hoped we ate in the kitchen.

"When was this house built?" I asked turning away from an impaled deer.

"In 1720," my grandmother answered, "by a family named Winchester."

"When did our family move in?"

"The Scarborough's bought the house, land and the mill in the mid 1800s' as a wedding gift"

"Is that when our family came from England?"

"The Scarborough's" she said the name clearly, as if to make a distinction between that family and what i call OUR family— "have been in Maryland since the 1600s. This land was our purchased by the seventh generation" she led the way back into the hall "carrying whatever luggage you can Jack will bring the rest up when he gets back from his study session."

Study session?

Uh huh what if I told grandmother where he really was! Lol

I carried all of my luggage up to my room.

The square room had a fire place like all the other rooms in the house. And a four poster bed against the wall jutting out like a spike. Though the shutters had been pulled back and the windows were open, there was a musty smell, reminding me that a river was near.

"Were's the water?" I asked, quickly crossing the room to the window "on the map it appeared closer to the house."

"You can see the creek and river after the leaves have fallen. These old homes were not built directly on the water because of the i sects. Now theres bug spray."

"Oh."

"I'll leave you to unpack," she said. "Your bathrooms through that door. Dinner is at six precisely. If you need—"

"What am i supposed to call you?"

She hesitated.

"What does my cousin call you?"

"Grandmother. I will leave you to unpack. Kim, i will respect your privacy if you respect mine."

What was that supposed to mean?

I don't know she's an old lady she don't know anythin'

Haha lol. :D

I unpacked my clothes, then lifted out several small framed pictures setting them down on the desk. I took my iPhone 5 out plugging it in Because it's dead from me listening to music on the plane ride.

I put on a clean shirt and took out a brush. I sat down in the seat at the dressing table. Looking in the mirror i started to fish tail my hair. I looked at the peace of paper wedged in the mirror frame and the glass. Was the ten commandments.

Oh. Goodie a friendly reminder to guests to behave them selves! I thought sarcastically.

I herd my cousins jeep circling around the house. Finally someone my age to hang out with. When i reached the landing of the steps, with the old grandfather clock. I could hear his voice.

" she shouldn't have come. I told you, before, grandmother it was a bad idea. To invite her here."

Surprise, i leaned forward to bear grandmother's response, but she spoke to softly.

"It's just a gut feeling," my cousin said."no it's more than that. You haven't been acting like yourself since you first got this ridiculous idea!"

I walked noiselessly down the steps, straining to hear grandmother's response. But the library door was partially closed and her voice was muffled.

"I really don't care," Jack insisted loudly. "She's not my cousin—she's adopted— and you've always been the first to point that out. I can't believe you didn't tell me he was coming today. I don't know what you're up to."

This time i was close enough to hear grandmother. "Worried?" She asked.

It was tempting to sneak up on them. But two long weeks loomed ahead and embarrassing Jack wouldn't make things easier. Give him a chance to change his mind, i told myself. I pounded down the last few steps, so they would hear me and have time to switch topics.

Grandmother was sitting at her desk again. Jack's backpack was on the floor, his back turned to me.

"Hello, Kimberly," grandmother said, then glanced in Jack's direction.

"Hello," i replied, and followed her glance. Jack reached for a book high up on the shelf and began to page through it, keeping his back to me. I doubted he was intersected in the book as he pretended.

Well, okay. I could play this game. I sat down with my back to him.

"Grandmother," i said, "I was hoping you'd have some family pictures hanging up."

"There are three in the upstairs hall," she replied.

"The ones from the 1800s? They're cool. I was hoping you might have some of my grandfather and you. I'd love to see pictures of Mom and Uncle Paul when they were growing up."

"I don't like to display photographs it's vain. It glorifies our own image."

Out if the corner of my eye i see Jack turn his head slightly.

"You mentioned my cousin, does he visit Wisteria often?"

" she said the name clearly, as if to make a distinction between that family and what i call OUR family— "have been in Maryland since the 1600s. This land was our purchased by the seventh generation" she led the way back into the hall "carrying whatever luggage you can Jack will bring the rest up when he gets back from his study session."  
Study session?  
Uh huh what if I told grandmother where he really was! Lol

I carried all of my luggage up to my room.  
The square room had a fire place like all the other rooms in the house. And a four poster bed against the wall jutting out like a spike. Though the shutters had been pulled back and the windows were open, there was a musty smell, reminding me that a river was near.  
"Were's the water?" I asked, quickly crossing the room to the window "on the map it appeared closer to the house."  
"You can see the creek and river after the leaves have fallen. These old homes were not built directly on the water because of the i sects. Now theres bug spray."  
"Oh."  
"I'll leave you to unpack," she said. "Your bathrooms through that door. Dinner is at six precisely. If you need—"  
"What am i supposed to call you?"  
She hesitated.  
"What does my cousin call you?"  
"Grandmother. I will leave you to unpack. Kim, i will respect your privacy if you respect mine."  
What was that supposed to mean?  
I don't know she's an old lady she don't know anythin'  
Haha lol. :D

I unpacked my clothes, then lifted out several small framed pictures setting them down on the desk. I took my iPhone 5 out plugging it in Because it's dead from me listening to music on the plane ride.  
I put on a clean shirt and took out a brush. I sat down in the seat at the dressing table. Looking in the mirror i started to fish tail my hair. I looked at the peace of paper wedged in the mirror frame and the glass. Was the ten commandments.  
Oh. Goodie a friendly reminder to guests to behave them selves! I thought sarcastically.

I herd my cousins jeep circling around the house. Finally someone my age to hang out with. When i reached the landing of the steps, with the old grandfather clock. I could hear his voice.  
" she shouldn't have come. I told you, before, grandmother it was a bad idea. To invite her here."  
Surprise, i leaned forward to bear grandmother's response, but she spoke to softly.  
"It's just a gut feeling," my cousin said."no it's more than that. You haven't been acting like yourself since you first got this ridiculous idea!"  
I walked noiselessly down the steps, straining to hear grandmother's response. But the library door was partially closed and her voice was muffled.  
"I really don't care," Jack insisted loudly. "She's not my cousin—she's adopted— and you've always been the first to point that out. I can't believe you didn't tell me he was coming today. I don't know what you're up to."  
This time i was close enough to hear grandmother. "Worried?" She asked.  
It was tempting to sneak up on them. But two long weeks loomed ahead and embarrassing Jack wouldn't make things easier. Give him a chance to change his mind, i told myself. I pounded down the last few steps, so they would hear me and have time to switch topics.  
Grandmother was sitting at her desk again. Jack's backpack was on the floor, his back turned to me.  
"Hello, Kimberly," grandmother said, then glanced in Jack's direction.  
"Hello," i replied, and followed her glance. Jack reached for a book high up on the shelf and began to page through it, keeping his back to me. I doubted he was intersected in the book as he pretended.  
Well, okay. I could play this game. I sat down with my back to him.  
"Grandmother," i said, "I was hoping you'd have some family pictures hanging up."  
"There are three in the upstairs hall," she replied.  
"The ones from the 1800s? They're cool. I was hoping you might have some of my grandfather and you. I'd love to see pictures of Mom and Uncle Paul when they were growing up."  
"I don't like to display photographs it's vain. It glorifies our own image."  
Out if the corner of my eye i see Jack turn his head slightly.  
"You mentioned my cousin, does he visit Wisteria often?"

* * *

**guys i hope you liked the chapter if u did review and if u didn't review i can take criticism. I know a lot more people than six read my story so r&r **

**bye **

**p.s. the next chapter will be up tomorrow!**


End file.
